1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a data archive system handling a large number of files.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data archive systems which handle data by the file by regarding a plurality of hard disks as a mass storage device have come into wide use. This type of data archive system includes a client terminal and a NAS (Network Attached Storage) device connected to the client terminal via a network. The NAS device is an appliance server integrating a hard disk, a network interface, an OS (Operating System), a management utility, and the like.
As a conventional data archive system, for example, a system described in JP 2011-204311 A is known. JP 2011-204311 A discloses a data archive system which uses a data unit as a mass storage device. The data unit disclosed in JP 2011-204311 A includes a plurality of drives and a magazine which holds a plurality of trays for carrying optical disks (hereinafter, referred to as media). The data unit disclosed in JP 2011-204311 A is adapted to pull a tray out from the magazine so that a medium carried on the pulled out tray is to be set on a tray for one of the drives.